1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display devices and methods for manufacturing liquid crystal devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as liquid crystal display devices have come to be used as display devices of television receivers, the screens of such liquid crystal display devices have become increasingly bigger. And as their screens keep becoming bigger, there is the problem that the viewing angle difference between the viewing angle when the viewer views the center portion of the screen and the viewing angle when the viewer views the left and right edges of the screen increases (throughout this specification, the technical term “viewing angle” is defined as the angle between the line of sight of the viewer viewing the screen and the tangent to the intersection between the line of sight and the screen surface, and their difference is defined as and used to mean the “viewing angle difference”).
More specifically, as shown in FIG. 8, in a situation in which a screen of 980 mm width is viewed from a location that is 1650 mm removed from that screen, if the screen is flat, then there will be a viewing angle difference of about 17° between the viewing angle when viewing the center portion of the screen and the viewing angles when viewing the two edges.
Furthermore, there is the problem that reflections become large, too.
In order to improve this viewing angle difference, it is advantageous to curve the screen to a concave shape, as disclosed in Japanese Published Utility Model S58-52513.
However, with the manufacturing method of manufacturing curved glass sheets and filling the liquid crystal between two such curved glass sheets to manufacture a curved panel, it is difficult to make the distance between the two curved glass sheets constant, and there is the problem that color irregularities occur. Furthermore, even though Document 1 states that the viewing angle difference can be improved by curving the screen, it does not elaborate on the method for manufacturing such a curved screen. Also, there is no description of a specific structure of a liquid crystal display device having such a curved liquid crystal panel.